Iago's Memory
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Iago has a flashback about his parents and discovers that it was the only happy moment of his past before he ended up with Jafar.


"Iago, you can tell Genie to brush his teeth," Aladdin offered, "Because he's still in his room, watching TV, while the rest of us are ready for bed."

Iago knew he wanted to, so he soared to Genie's room and yelled, "Brush your teeth!"

Genie shuddered at his outburst, but managed to pick himself up, anyway and head to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

 **Iago's Flashback**

One beautiful day in Agrabah, a baby parrot was hatched by two loving parents and they called him "Iago". Oh, how much they loved their son! In return, Iago loved them back.

As he grew older, a spoiled kid in the name of Jafar ruthlessly killed Iago's parents. Poor Iago had no place to go, so the cruel boy decided to raise the bird as his own. Just as Jafar was about to do it, the devastated bird flew off to the marketplace to find who will take care of him when his parents couldn't since they were dead. They didn't know what to do with him nor did they want him. Against his better judgement, he returned to Jafar.

 **End of Flashback**

At midnight, Iago woke with a start. "Why can't these flashbacks just leave me alone?" Iago grumbled under his breath, "I'm trying to sleep." He let out an angry sigh. Next to him, he saw Abu peacefully asleep. Oh, how a grumpy, yet faint-hearted Iago wished he'd do the same, yet his slumber had been plagued by the terrible memories he had with Jafar, but something else occurred to him, he also remembered how devoted his parents were and the fact that they were always there whenever he needed them most. As of right now, they watched down upon their son and a light shone from his heart as he smiled, remembering that his parents were the only meaningful figures he had had in his dark past, even though it took a while to do so. With all of those thoughts racing through his head, Iago finally went back to sleep as if Jafar cast a sleeping curse upon him, although he wouldn't give him that favor or anyone for that matter, but this time, Iago hadn't had any nightmares for the rest of the night.

 **Iago's Next Dream**

Dangerous lava occurred, encircling Aladdin and Jasmine, but the Genie, the Magic Carpet, Iago, and Abu came to Aladdin's and Jasmine's rescue from the ferocious lava. "Oh, that went well," Jasmine said.

"Genie, you are a _genius_!" Aladdin declared.

"Hey, anytime you need me, holler," said Genie.

Iago grinned at the couple that had been saved, even Aladdin and Jasmine maintained a smile back to him on their way home to Agrabah.

 **Iago's Dream Ends**

The next morning, Iago awoke, feeling refreshed and happy. He flapped his wings over to the kitchen table where the Sultan, Jasmine, Aladdin, Abu, and Genie were eating breakfast.

"Thank Heavens, Iago, it's good to see you awake," the sultan said.

Iago sat down on a chair with one wing under his chin, thoughtfully. "I had a flashback last night," he announced finally.

"What's it about?" Abu seemed to ask.

"Tell us," Aladdin persuaded.

"It all started when I was hatched by my parents and they all loved me and I loved them back. Blah, blah, blah!"

"Tell us more, Iago," Jasmine encouraged.

"We'd like to know more about your story," Genie coaxed.

"Later on, in my life, a spoiled brat came and killed my parents!"

Everyone in the kitchen gasped in shock, "Jafar?!"

Iago nodded. "That was him, alright and I flew away to the marketplace where Aladdin once lived and I asked if they could take care of me when my parents couldn't, but they didn't know what to do with me nor did they want me. So, I returned to Jafar because I had nowhere else to go."

Jasmine went over by him and sympathized the sad bird in need of solace, "That was very tragic of what Jafar has done to you. It sounds as if you were attached to your parents because they loved you so much and refused to throw that away."

"Of course," Iago replied, cheering up, "They let me play with my cousin, Othello."

"Your family would be happy now that you told us," Aladdin said.

"Yes, and long ago, you were proven good from your past misdeeds," Sultan reminded him.

"I also dreamt that Aladdin and Jasmine were surrounded by lava," Iago enunciated, "But the Genie, Carpet, Abu, and I rescued them."

"I'm the genius," Genie pointed out.

"Exactly. Anyway, I smiled at the two on our way back here."

Everyone geared up for a round of applause and in just the nick of time, a tiger rubbed his head against the bird. "Down tiger," Iago scolded slightly until he finally petted Rajah back.

"He likes you," Jasmine told him.

Now, Abu hugged Rajah and everyone gathered around the tiger and the parrot. Iago was very touched by this moment.

The End

 **AN: The flashback was based on my point of view on what Iago was like before working for Jafar.**

 **Iago could be similar to Fidget in some ways:**

 ***They both fly.**

 ***They both were brainwashed and ridiculed by their villainous bosses. Ratigan for Fidget and Jafar for Iago.**

 ***They're both wise-cracking, comical, defiant, good-hearted, and proven themselves good.**

 ***They both pair up with another creature about their size. Abu in Iago's case. Olivia in Fidget's case.**

 ***On Disney Wiki, regarding Iago, I read that his cousin is name Othello and these two were based on Shakespeare's story,** ** _Othello_** **.**

 ***The lava sequence in this story was based off a dream I had in fifth grade.**


End file.
